


Maybe I Should Get Stuck in Trees More Often

by Interiorum



Category: Captainsparklez (Youtube), TheSyndicateProject (Youtube)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and jordan helps him, i might add more eventually idk, tom gets stuck in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interiorum/pseuds/Interiorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is afraid of heights and climbed a tree as part of a dare/deal, and gets stuck. Jordan to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Should Get Stuck in Trees More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from [this post](http://spatialdashgem.tumblr.com/post/120745921891/motorcycledean-yeah-okay-but-you-complain-really) on tumblr:  
> “i climbed this tree for a dare but now i’m stuck can you help me down or get a ladder i’m scared of heights” au
> 
> In which Tom is afraid of heights and Jordan saves him from being stuck in a tree.

It had been a long day of classes and Jordan was glad to finally be outside. Being in college was nice and all, but being stuck in the same classroom for two or more hours made even the introvert in him crave sunlight and fresh air. 

He has decided to take a detour through the park on his way back to his apartment since he had the rest of the afternoon off, and it wasn't quite cold enough to need a hoodie. There were a few shops on the way too, so he could stop in and browse, and just relax for a bit. Classes and assignments would be clamoring for his attention soon, so he might as well enjoy peace while he can. 

That is, until he could hear shouting up ahead, disrupting his thoughts. There weren't many others in the park, but he could see a group of maybe three or four people in the distance, all gathered around a tree. He could hear more yelling and then laughter and, then they all took off running. The yelling continued, and as he neared the area they had just been he could start making out what it was saying. 

He was close enough now to hear an angry British voice shout, “YOU WANKERS! GET BACK HERE!”  
Another voice yelled back, “Getting you down wasn't part of the deal!”

“Tucker, you shit!” the other responded, sounding somewhat defeated.

There was more laughter and then the three were out of view, leaving the shouting man, wherever he was. 

“Oh, hey!” the same voice called out.

Jordan looked around for the source, and finally looked up to see a blue-haired man sat in one of the taller trees that line the sidewalk. He was pretty high up, but not high enough that he couldn't hear what he was saying.

“Um, hi?” he replied, wondering what the hell was exactly going on, and why the others had just run off, leaving, he assumed, one of their friends up in a tree. In the middle of the park.

“I'm assuming they're not coming back?” he asked.

“Oh, they will. In a few hours. Maybe.” the man in the tree replied.

“Can't you just, like, climb down?”

“Well,” the man looked away, face slightly red, “I can't,” he mumbled.

“Oh? Why not? I'm assuming you got yourself up there. It's just a tree.” Jordan said to him.

“Yes, thank you, I had no idea what I was currently sat on, and stuck in.” the man said, rolling his eyes, trying to hide his discomfort at the situation with sarcasm.

“Oh, all right, I guess I'll leave you to it then,” Jordan responded, starting to walk off, trying not to laugh. 

“No, wait!” 

He stopped and looked back up at him. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for him to say something else.

“Could you maybe...” he trailed off, looking nervous again.

“Could I maybe what?” Jordan prompted, accepting that he probably wasn't getting home anytime soon. He hadn't expected to spend his afternoon talking to some guy stuck in a tree, but hey, it was better than doing homework. 

“Help me?” the man said, almost pitifully, and it was almost adorable. 

_Adorable? Where did that come from?_

Jordan shook off his thoughts; it was just odd to see someone probably in their twenties, like him, hopelessly stuck in a tree. 

“How exactly do you suppose I would do that?” 

“I don't know!” the man exclaimed.

Jordan thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to get this guy down without also ending up in the tree himself. That wouldn't really accomplish anything. 

“I'm not sure either,” he admitted, after a moment, “A ladder would work, but I don't exactly carry one around in my bag with me.”

Despite the situation, the man laughed, but then he sighed and slumped against the trunk of the tree. At least he was sitting on a pretty sturdy branch that was large enough to hold his weight and not move much on him. If that were the case, he'd be even more freaked out and scared up there. 

“I'm Tom, by the way. Can't expect ya to help out a bloke stuck in a tree without knowing who I am at least,”

“And I'm Jordan,” he replied, “nice to meet you, Tom. Eve though you're currently in a tree.”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder,” Tom said, sighing again.

“Sooo..now what?”

“No idea. Knock on doors asking if anyone's got a spare ladder laying about?”

“Oh, you know what? I just got an idea. I'll be right back.” Jordan said, mentally berating himself for not thinking of it sooner. 

“You better come back!” Tom said, as he turned to walk away.

“I will, I'm not that mean,” Jordan turned to say, and then kept going.

“He better.” Tom mumbled to himself, trying not to panic about being left alone. He hated this, hated that he's afraid of heights, hated his friends for convincing him to climb this damn tree. He thumped his head on the trunk behind him, closing his eyes, and hoping that Jordan really did have a good idea and that he comes back. If not with a solution, at least to have someone to talk to. It helped, a bit. He could forget he was so high up and just focus on conversation.

Plus, it did kind of help that this Jordan guy was kind of cute.

∞

Jordan walked through the park and on to the street next to it where the shops are. Heading past a coffee shop, a drug store, and a few other places he finally came to the one he was looking for.

God, I really am an idiot for not thinking of this when he first asked for help getting down.

The shop in question is a little book store at the end of the line of shops. He walks in and goes up to the man working there who's stocking shelves. 

“Oh, hey Jordan! What are you doing here, I thought you only worked on the weekends?” said the man, who's name tag says 'James'.

“Yeah, I know, I just came to borrow something, if that's alright?” Jordan responded.

“What is it you want to borrow?”

“The ladder.” 

“...Well, then. Perhaps you should ask Martha.” said James, giving him an odd look, but not asking why he needs it.

“Alright,” Jordan said, heading to the back where Martha, the owner, should be. 

He explained to Martha why he wanted the ladder, and she just laughed and told him to go ahead, as long as he brings it back after. Thanking her, he walked back out to the front, ladder in tow, and said goodbye to James, who still looked utterly perplexed.

∞

Tom was still leaning against the tree and had his eyes closed when Jordan finally got back, carrying a four foot tall ladder. He didn't hear him walk up, so engrossed in his own thoughts as he was. Jordan watched him for a moment, wondering if he could startle Tom enough to make him fall out of the tree, rendering the ladder pretty useless. He wouldn't do that intentionally, though, it would be a pretty rough fall, given how high in the tree he got.

Nevertheless, he laughed at the thought of scaring Tom and him falling, and his laughter is what finally alerted the him to his return.

“Jordan!” Tom exclaimed, “you're back!”

“Yep,” Jordan said, “and I brought a friend.” he gestured to the ladder in his other hand.

“Well, that was quick. Where the hell did you find a ladder so nearby?”

“I-uh, actually work at a place nearby that had it,” he said in response.

“Oh, wow. Lucky me then, eh?” Tom said, laughing, “Alright, enough of that, get me down from here, will ye?”

“Right, of course.” Jordan said, opening the ladder so it would stand on its own and placing it as close to Tom as he could.

For a moment, Tom just looked at the ladder, unease settling in his stomach, and he felt nauseous. 

“Is it close enough?” asked Jordan.

“Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.” Tom replied, mentally gearing himself up to move from his branch to the ladder and trying not to freak out too much to the point where he wouldn't he able to move. That would be even more embarrassing than the situation already is, he just wants to get out of this bloody tree. 

Alright, I just gotta do it. Come on, Tom, you got this.

He took a deep breath and hoisted himself up from the branch and carefully placed a foot on the second step down on the ladder. No way was he going to try the top step, he knows that would just make the ladder fall over or him fall over, and that is not happening. 

“Alright?” Jordan asked, standing close to the ladder in case he fell or needed help. 

“Yeah, I think I'm okay. Just gotta...” Tom trailed off, holding onto the tree with both hands he lifted his other foot up and put it next to the first on the ladder. He let out a  
breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

“It's okay, I'm right here if you need help.” Jordan said, as Tom had managed to step down one step but then froze.

“I can't go any further.” Tom mumbled, embarrassed about how scared he was.

“Here, I'm close enough, just grab onto me. Then you can get down safely,” Jordan said, lifting an arm towards him.

“O-okay.” Tom said, grabbing onto Jordan's arm, and using him as leverage to gather up the courage to go down the last few steps.

As his feet hit the ground, he let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank god, I'm on solid ground.” he said, looking up at Jordan, still holding onto his arm.

“Only gonna thank god, huh?”Jordan joked, smiling at him. 

“Yep, he was my only help,” Tom said, dramatically.

“Wow, you're much more of a smart ass when you're not scared out of your mind.”

“Indeed!” Tom said ,smiling widely, “Really though, thank you,” he said, speaking seriously again, “I would've been stuck up there way longer if you hadn't showed up.”

“No problem, man,” Jordan said.

“Seriously, I'm pretty sure no one else would've gone to all that trouble for a complete stranger.”

“Well, how about for a friend?” Jordan responded, and Tom smiled.

“Alright, how about I pay you back, at least. Coffee?” Tom asked.

“Yeah, I'd like that,” Jordan said, smiling back at him, “There's a place on the way to where I got this from anyways, so I can take the ladder back, and then we can go there?” 

“Alright!” Tom said, thinking to himself, _Maybe I should get stuck in trees more often._


End file.
